The present invention relates to packages for armed sutures and more specifically to armed suture packages wherein the sutures are secured in a tray package.
Armed sutures, i.e., sutures with a needle attached thereto, are typically packaged in packages that contain one or more sutures, which protect the sutures and needles during handling, shipping, and storage. The packages also facilitate access to and release of the sutures and needles for surgery. The packages may also be used for unarmed surgical sutures without needles.
Conventionally, two types of packages are used for surgical sutures and needles. The first type of package is a paper folder wherein a medical grade paperboard is cut and folded into a plurality of panels. The suture is manually wound onto a panel of the package. The remaining panels are then manually folded into an envelope configuration capturing the suture therein. The panels are then locked in place using slits and locking tabs that have been cut into the panels. Paper folder packages may be used to contain large size needles. The needles are typically separated from the suture strands by a paper panel so as to prevent the sharp points of the needles from damaging the suture.
The second type of package is a molded plastic tray package having a winding channel (hereinafter referred to as a suture channel). Tray packages typically have an oval shape with spaced outer and inner walls that form an oval suture channel. Unlike the paper folder package described above wherein the sutures are often manually wound, tray packages are mounted onto a winding fixture and then the sutures are automatically wound into the suture channel.
Tray packages conventionally employ what is known as a needle park that is configured to secure a surgical needle. Conventional needle parks may consist of foam members or equivalent retention structures, which are typically located on the same side of the tray package as the suture channel. Specifically, needles are parked in the xe2x80x9cin-fieldxe2x80x9d portion of the package, i.e., the portion of the package that is surrounded by the suture channel.
Although the two types of suture packages described above are adequate and effective for their intended use, there are disadvantages associated therewith. For example, the size and number of needles that may be packaged in conventional tray packages are limited by the xe2x80x9cin-fieldxe2x80x9d area. The alternative of using a much larger-sized tray package that may contain multiple sutures and larger needles also has drawbacks. Namely, larger-sized tray packages are not suitable to package single sutures or small-sized needles because of size and cost. Accordingly, multiple package sizes are required, which adds to manufacturing, stocking, and handling costs.
The use of paper folders also has disadvantages. Although paper folders may contain large and/or multiple needles, the sutures are typically manually wound, with correspondingly high manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for suture packages that can contain a greater range of needle sizes and suture counts, that are readily adaptable to high-speed packaging processes, and that otherwise overcome the disadvantages of the prior art packages described above.
In accordance with the present invention, a suture package is disclosed which includes a base member having a top surface and a bottom surface opposite the top surface. First holding means is located on one of the surfaces and is provided for releaseably holding a needle. In addition, a second holding means is located on the other surface and is provided for holding a suture.
Other features and aspects of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of various exemplary embodiments, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.